The New One
by Bonnielover13
Summary: A new animatronic is in the pizzaria. A young wolf and it will turn the pizzaria upside down for everyone. and what will happen if he finds a new crush? Rated M For: Yaoi and violence
1. Prologue

**Dear readers I only wanna say that my Housepets fanfiction chapter four is coming out this week. I didn't had enough time to finish it in cause of school but yeah! Enjoy.**

**PS. my grammar sucks because I'm dutch :P**

**09:30 PM**

**It was quiet in the restaurant. Foxy was sitting in the pirate cove and the other three where still on the podium. When the final customers leave they began to move. "Finally! I thought they never leaved!" Bonnie said irritated. They heard Chica giggling a little. The door was going open and they saw Mike walking in. "Hey Mike!" Freddy said. Mike greeted back all of the 4 animatronics and then walked into his security office. "Where's Foxy?" Chica asked. Freddy smiled and asked. "Why do you always want to know where Foxy is?" Chica blushed a little bit. "I'm just curious!" Chica said irritated. Foxy appeared on the stage. "I'm right here." Foxy said with a smile. The sudden appearance of Foxy scared Chica a little bit. Bonnie was sitting on the stage practicing on his guitar.**

**10:00 PM **

**Mr. Fazbear walked in the restaurant. He walked to the podium where the four animatronics where messing around. "Can I get your attention please?" The animatronics looked towards Mr. Fazbear. "Tomorrow there will arrive a new animatronic!" Mr. Fazbear said enthusiast. This really cought Foxy's attention. He started to ask all sort of questions. But the answers where all the same "_you'll see._" Foxy walked irritated away from the podium. Freddy didn't seem to really like it. "Why is there coming a new one?" He asked. "Come one Fazbear maybe you will like it." Mr. Fazbear said. Then Mr. Fazbear leaved the restaurant. Chica saw Freddy standing angry behind the podium. "Come on Freddy it also can be really nice." Chica said. "No it isn't! Do you know how long we are actually just with four just only Foxy, Bonnie, You and Me! I don't want someone else!" Freddy said angry. Chica just wanted to say something when they heard a sound from the closet. "I think our golden bear just woke up." Chica said. Golden Freddy opened the door and walked away. "I just know what can cheer you up." Chica said with a smile. "Let's have some fun with our little guard Mike." Chica said. A little smile appeared on Freddy's face. **

**10:10 PM **

**They heard a scream coming from the security office followed by a sentence. "Jeez Freddy why did you do that?" It was Mike's voice. "Because its funny!" Freddy said. Foxy was still in the cove and Chica was in the kitchen. Bonnie still playing on his guitar. **

**01:00 AM**

"**I'm bored! Can we do something interesting?" Bonnie yelled. The door opened. Two men carried a large box into the restaurant. Foxy peeked trough the curtain. He saw the large box. The men opened the box and walked away. When the door closed the animatronics began to move again. "Is this the new animatronic?" Foxy asked. "I think so." Chica answered. "We can better wait until the Mr. Fazbear comes back." Bonnie said. Freddy was still angry about the fact that there was a new animatronic. "He looks... young!" Chica said. "Just like you Bonnie." Foxy said. "Well thank you mister I can't behave like an adult." Bonnie said irritated. Foxy started to laugh and he walked back to the cove. Bonnie walked back to his guitar and Chica was back in the kitchen. Freddy starred at the new animatronic.**

**05:00 AM**

**Mr. Fazbear Walked into the restaurant the animatronics where practicing on the stage. Another man walked behind Mr. Fazbear. "So this is the new animatronic?" The man asked. "Yes. You only need to program it." Mr. Fazbear said. The man started working while an other man came in. "I'm really happy that you bought it I already thought no one will ever buy it." The man said. "Yes. But why was it so cheap?" Mr. Fazbear asked. "Well... Sometimes he's having a mind on its own. He's just young and its like puberty." The man answered. "Well I think he is going to really like it here." Mr. Fazbear said. The man leaved and Mr. Fazbear was going to his office.**

**06:30 AM**

**Mike finished his job and was going home. Golden Freddy was going to the closet to sleep and the engineer was still programming the new animatronic. Foxy and Bonnie where sitting in the cove while Freddy and Chica where on the stage. "How do you think the new animatronic will be like?" Bonnie asked. "I don't know." Foxy answered. Foxy peeked trough the curtain of the cove. "He kinda looks like me." Foxy said. Bonnie also peeked trough the curtain. "He actually does look like you. His fur is a different colour and hes shorter." Bonnie said. "And his tail and hair is different." Foxy said. "Yeah he is definitely younger." Bonnie said. "How old do you think he is?" Foxy asked. "I don't know I can't see him well." Bonnie said. Then they heard someone talking in a weird language. Mr. Fazbear walked out of his office. He walked to the pirate cove and asked. "Bonnie and Foxy can you come for a moment?" they followed Mr. Fazbear to the podium. "So the new animatronic is activated but he doesn't speak English really well so you need to help him a bit." Mr. Fazbear said. "Why doesn't he speak English well?" Chica asked. "He is build in Germany and was used to sing in The Netherlands, Belgium, Germany and Luxembourg." **

**Mr. Fazbear said. "All west European country's" Foxy said. "What's his name actually?" Bonnie asked. "His original name is Dani****ël or just Dan for short. But we don't have a name for him now so he is not in function this week." Mr. Fazbear said. "Daniël... Now lets see how he actually is." Foxy said.**


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 4 of the Housepets fanfiction is out now!**

**PS. In this fanfic Bonnie and Foxy are younger then in the original game. (So keep that in your mind!)**

07:00 AM

Dan was talking to his old owner. Freddy was still angry about the new animatronic. "He looks really like me!" Foxy said. Bonnie smiled. When the man walked away Dan started to walk around and explored the place for a while. "He looks like me but he definitely isn't a fox." Foxy said. "So why are you so interested in the new animatronic?" Bonnie asked. "Its... Its just feeling weird to have someone new here." Foxy said. "Its nothing maybe you should meet him." Bonnie said. "I guess you're right." Foxy said. Foxy stands up and walked away. When Bonnie started to walk away he saw Freddy standing alone in the corner of the room. Bonnie walked to Freddy and asked. "Is it the new one?" Freddy looked at Bonnie who seemed to be serious. "I don't like it." Freddy answered. "Maybe you just need to give it a chance." Bonnie suggested. "I guess you're right. But when it goes wrong. I'm killing him!" Freddy said. Bonnie walked away.

09:00 AM

Foxy was in the cove. Bonnie and Chica in the kitchen. Freddy was on the stage. And Dan was walking around. When Dan passed the cove Foxy shouted. "Dan come here!" Dan looked at Foxy. Then he walked slowly towards Foxy. "Is there something wrong?" Dan asked with his best American accent. Foxy smiled. "No but I want you show around." Foxy said with a smile. "ehm...no thanks I can find my way." Dan replied. "You're English is quite good for an European." Foxy said. "Oh...Thanks." Dan said shy. Foxy was just about to say something when Bonnie stormed in the cove. "Hey Foxy can I take Dan for a moment?" He asked. "Sure." Foxy replied. "So since you're new here I'm Bonnie." Bonnie said. "So...where are we going?" Dan asked. "To the kitchen. Chica wants to meet you." Bonnie said. "Who's Chica?" Dan asked. "You'll see." Bonnie answered. "So...Who was that fox?" Dan asked. "That was Foxy he was kinda enthusiast to meet you." Bonnie answered. "Why I mean I'm not that special am I?" Dan asked. "I think you need to ask that himself." Bonnie said. Dan looked at the door they where standing in front of. "So this is the kitchen?" Dan asked. "Yes Chica is waiting inside. She really wants to meet you." Bonnie said. Bonnie opened the door and Chica was indeed there. "So this is Chica." Dan observed her for a second and then said. "Ehm...Hi." Chica smiled and said. "A little bit shy, don't worry it will go away in a week or two." Chica looked at Bonnie who was sitting on the table and then she looked back at Dan. "You two look kinda the same age." Chica said. Bonnie looked at his own purple fur for a second and then to Dan. "I don't know what is your age?" Bonnie asked. "I'm 14" Dan replied. "Well...I'm 15!" Bonnie said. Chica smiled. "Two teens, more then enough." Chica said.

11:00 AM

Dan was sitting at the table with his laptop. Bonnie was sitting right next to him. Chica was on the stage preparing the lights. It was quiet in the restaurant until the door opened. Mr. Fazbear ran into the restaurant. "I got great news!" he said. "Oh no. not another new animatronic." Freddy growled. Mr. Fazbear was to enthusiast to listen. "Foxy will be reactivated!" He shouted. "Is it the fox?" Dan whispered. "Yeah you know, the pirate." Bonnie whispered back. "Ow that one okay I get it." Dan whispered back.

01:00 PM

Two men walked into the restaurant and walked to the pirate cove. Dan was with Bonnie on the stage. "Who are they?" Dan whispered. "I don't know, engineers?" Bonnie said. Bonnie started to practice again on his guitar. "You're playing really good." Dan said. "Thanks I practice a lot." Bonnie said. "I like it." Dan said. "Do you play an instrument?" Bonnie asked. "Well I know how to play an guitar but I sing a lot." Dan said. "Can I hear it?" Bonnie asked. "Ehm... Sure but I don't think its that good." Dan said shy. Bonnie started to play his guitar and Dan started to sing. Chica peeked behind the wall. She walked to Freddy. "Freddy! Come with me I want you to show something." Chica said. "Ehm... Okay." Freddy said. They walked to the wall where Chica saw them first. "Look!" Chica whispered. She pointed at the stage. Freddy became angry. "Is that wolf also taking my spot on the stage!" He said angry. Chica laid her hand on Freddy's shoulder. "He will never steal your spot." Chica said. "I hope it... For him!" Freddy said annoyed. "Wow you're a great singer." Bonnie said. "Thanks...Nobody really ever sad that." Dan said shy. "Well... Its no big deal." Bonnie said. Dan smiled. "Let's go I need to prepare we are going to open in an hour." Bonnie said.

**Hey guys Dan here and I'm so sorry that it took a while to upload this but as I said before I'm really buzzy and I also got a new youtube channel. So I also need to keep uploading! But here is page 2 and if you wanna check my channel out here is the link to it! user/TheSnowWolfMC**


	3. Left Alone?

**Hey Guys Dylan here and with a quick update note. **

**In this chapter there are this things [Name] **

**This means there is something happening there and you're expierincing in the point of view of that animatronic**

**and second I'm trying to update as much as possible. I'm now having an other way to travel to school so i have now much more time for writing! So I can update the fanfic some more often.**

**And last have fun reading**

**P.S. Suggestions are allowed!**

**~Dylan**

02:00 PM

The restaurant was open and the customers slowly filled the restaurant. "Wow are there always so much people?" Dan asked. "No, only on Saturday." Bonnie replied. Dan saw that the animatronics are preparing for the show and quickly stepped of the podium. "Well I think that Foxy can share the cove for a while." Chica said. "The fox? Okay." Dan said. But Chica walked away to the cove and started talking to Foxy.

02:15 PM

"You can go to the cove, you know where it is right?" Chica said. "Ehm... Yeah I think I know it." Dan said. "Thats great! Better go we need to go on stage in 15 minutes." Chica said. But it was too late, Dan already rushed to the cove. Chica walked towards Freddy. "Come on Fazbear he isn't that bad." Chica said. "I hope your right." Freddy said irritated.

[Dan]

"So this is the pirate cove,It looks kinda old." Dan said to himself. "Yeah, I really need to clean up, it's a mess." A voice said. Dan seemed a little bit scared of the voice. "Did I scare you? Sorry I didn't mean to, but I'm Foxy the pirate, and who are you?" Foxy asked and he stepped out of the cove. "D-D-Daniël sir." Dan said scared. Foxy looked at Dan for a split second. His fur was white as snow but only his hair, face, a part of his tail and his chest was yellow. Dan looked at Foxy. "you kinda look like me but your having a different colour fur. Are you a fox?" Foxy asked. "N-no sir I-I'm a w-wolf." Dan stuttered. "Well why are you so scared there is nothing to be afraid of." Foxy said. Dan moved closer to the cove where Foxy was. "yeah I know I'm just a little bit shy." Dan said. "Well... Welcome to the pirate cove or just my home." Foxy said. "Yeah, Thanks, but you are a pirate right or at least its your job here to act as one right?" Dan asked. "Yes thats my job here. But why..." Foxy couldn't finish his sentence because Dan asked "Can you speak in an pirate's accent?" Foxy smiled and looked at the enthusiast animatronic. "Well I think I need to relearn that." Foxy said. He looked at Dan, he seemed a little bit disappointed. Dan looked around. "Do you like it?" Foxy asked. "It's really cool here!" Dan said. Then they heard kids cheering. "And today there is a very special kid here!" A voice said, it was Freddy. Dan and Foxy both slowly peeked out of the curtain. "And that special kid is having his birthday today! Let's sing _Happy Birthday _for Jake who turned 8 today!" Freddy said. And then all the kids cheered and also some parents cheered with the children. Then they all started to sing. "It would feel great when I'm back on the stage. Well more on the cove stage." Foxy said. "Well I think you're doing great then." Dan said.

05:00 PM

Dan was still in the cove with Foxy. They where talking the whole time about each other and asked questions about each other. "So why are actually out of order? Well I mean was." Dan asked. "I'm not really in a mood to answer that now." Foxy said. "Ow... I'm sorry." Dan said. Foxy smiled "No need to apologize." Foxy said. "Sorry but what does apologize mean? I mean I'm still European." Dan asked. Foxy started to laugh quietly. "It means that you're saying sorry to someone if you did something wrong." Foxy explained. "Thanks!" Dan said. "Well... That was kinda... Awkward." Foxy said. Dan laughed. "is that a problem?" Dan said in a sarcastic tone. "I couldn't help it. You're thinking that I'm a walking dictionary!" they both laughed. But suddenly the curtains shove open. It was Chica. "Having fun here?" She asked. "Well to be honest I'm having a good time." Dan said. Chica giggled. "Thats great! And I brought you some pizza I hope you like it." Chica said. And then she left the cove. Dan and Foxy looked at each other and then at the pizza. "Eating time?" Foxy asked. "Eating time!" Dan said. And they both started to eat.

07:00 PM

[Bonnie]

Bonnie was on stage eating a pizza. When suddenly Freddy walked in. "Hey Freddy!" Bonnie said. He didn't react. Bonnie only heard Freddy mumbling to himself. "Is everything okay?" Bonnie asked. This time Freddy reacted. "I'm fine." He said. Bonnie was surprised by the fact how quiet Freddy now was. "Are you sure?" Bonnie asked. "Yes I'm fine." Freddy said. He saw on Bonnie's face he was worried. He looked for a split second at Bonnie and then he walked to the backstage room. Bonnie stared at the backstage room and then started to walk to the kitchen. "Hey Chica is there something wrong with Freddy?" Bonnie asked. "Oh hey Bonnie did you enjoy your pizza?" Chica asked. "Yes I did, But is there something wrong with Freddy? I mean hes really quiet and normally he isn't." Bonnie said. "I think it's about the new guy. He just can't accept the reality." Chica answered. "Too complicated can you explain it in a simple way?" Bonnie said. Chica laughed a bit. "Freddy just can't accept that there is a new guy here and that irritates him." Chica said. "Oh okay I get it, thanks!" Bonnie said. And he walked back to the stage.

09:30 PM

[Bonnie]

The last customers where leaving and the animatronics started to move. The first thing Bonnie did was run to the pirate cove. He shove the curtain open. When he peeked inside no one was there. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Bonnie said. As soon he walked inside the cove he became a little bit scared. "Guys? This isn't funny anymore! Where are you?" He said. Bonnie was pretty scared at the moment. He thought about what could happen to the two. "No! Bonnie ! Don't think about it it will make your more frightened!" Bonnie thought. Bonnie walked around. With every step he made he became more frightened. "This isn't feeling good, with the fact Dan or Foxy can scare me anytime or something just happened here." He thought. Bonnie wanted to turn back but he knew. _I'm not going back if I do I'm just a coward._ Bonnie walked further inside the cove. "Man, why did I never knew this place was that big!" Bonnie thought. He opened a second row of curtains. "It's really dark here, I can't see anything. Maybe I can borrow a flashlight or something. Oh yeah wait I have night vision mode." Bonnie thought. He pressed a button and his eyes got a light green colour. "Yeah that's better!" Bonnie said. He walked further in the second room. "Guys! If you're here, Please show yourself I'm really worried."

There was no reaction. Then Bonnie's attention fell on a door in the back of the room. "Is there a third room?" Bonnie said to himself. "Bonnie is that you? What are you doing there?" A voice said. Bonnie turned around to see who was calling him. "Did I scare you?" The voice said. It was Chica shouting to Bonnie in the front of the cove. "Y-yeah you scared me." Bonnie said. "Wat are you doing in there you where searching for the other two." Chica said. "That is the problem! They are not here!" Bonnie said. Chica gasped. "They aren't?" Chica said. "No, Without any clues of them going away!" Bonnie said. "That is nothing for Foxy, something happened I'm sure about it. But what?" Chica said. "Well, maybe we can find the answer behind that door." Bonnie said.

**And for you guys an extra long chapter because I was too buzzy to update the fanfic so I chose to do and longer chapter! And a cliffhanger I'm so evil :D END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. A golden mistake

**Quick little note if you want to understand ANYTHING from this chapter. You really needed to read chapter 3 so if you didn't have done that I highly recommend doing that first!**

**I am having so much time now for writing that I could finish the fourth chapter already! I'm really enjoining to write this so maybe there is gonna be a fifth chapter in 3 days. I'm not sure. And did anyone already saw the trailer for five nights at freddy's 3? Man that was freaking awesome! But talk to you guys at the end of the chapter first have fun reading!**

**P.S. Suggestions are still welcome!**

09:45 PM

[Bonnie]

"So what are we going to do?" Bonnie asked. "Well... I think we need to go to that room first." Chica said. "But why? It is already dark and creepy enough here! Let's go back and forget all about this." Bonnie said scared. "Are you kidding me? You want to save Foxy right?" Chica shouted. "Y-y-yes." Bonnie said frightened. "And what about _that cute little wolf boy _you said_?_" Chica said. Bonnie blushed a little. "Well... Ehm. D-did I say that? I didn't said that!" Bonnie stuttered. Chica giggled. "Right. Your face is red as a tomato." Chica said. "Never mind that! Let's keep focused here." Bonnie said. While Bonnie was talking they slowly walked towards the door. "Okay we open the door at 3! 1..2..3!" While Bonnie screamed 3 they opened the door.

It was a small dark room. Bonnie and Chica both gasped in shock. "Foxy!" Chica yelled. Foxy sat in the corner. Bonnie slowly walked towards Foxy. "Foxy are you okay?" Bonnie asked. There was no response from the fox. "Foxy! Answer me!" Bonnie shouted. Chica looked around the room. "Where is the wolf?" Chica asked. Foxy looked to Chica and he stood up. Foxy ran towards Chica and said. "H-h-he has h-h-him." Foxy said terrified. "He?" Bonnie said. And he turned around quick. "But why are you so terrified?" Chica asked. "H-he controlled my m-mind! H-he b-brought back my worst f-f-fear!" Foxy said with oil tears dripping of his face, and then he passed out. "I will bring Foxy to Freddy, you need to stay here and search around some more." Chica said. "Okay." Bonnie said.

10:00 PM

[Dan] {?}

"Hm? Where am I? And why can't I move?" Dan thought. "Hello Daniël!" A voice said. Dan looked around. "Where are you? Who are you?" Dan shouted. "Oh little wolf so much to want to know but not enough answers." The voice said. "**Stop talking crap and let me go!**" Dan shouted angrily. "The time will come but not now." The voice said again. "**Just let me go! And stop talking like that! Show yourself!**" Dan shouted. "So you want to see me? Well that's no problem." The voice said. And he stepped towards Dan. He snapped his fingers and all the lights where on. A yellow version of Freddy stood for Dan. "They refer to me as Golden Freddy." Golden Freddy said. Dan looked already a bit calmer. "But why do have to capture me and why can't I move?" Dan asked as calm as he can. Golden Freddy smiled evil. "You'll see." He said. "Wait I'm chained! Let me go! Now!" Dan shouted. Golden Freddy seemed to like it to see Dan wrestling with the reality. "If this is hard for you you're in trouble. The fun has just begun" Golden Freddy said.

10:15 PM

[Chica] {Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria}

"Freddy! Freddy!" Chica shouted. With the passed out fox in her hands. "Where is he?" Chica thought. Foxy started to get weak. "What did he do to you?" Chica said. "I wonder if Dan is safe." Chica thought. Then she peeked inside the backstage room. She saw Freddy inspecting the heads. "Freddy come help me!" Chica shouted. "What is the problem?" Freddy asked. "No time to explain help me to fix Foxy!" Chica yelled. Freddy inspected Foxy. "Was it the wolf? It was the wolf wasn't it! Freddy said angrily. "No Dan did nothing, Foxy only referred the person who is responsible for this as "He"!" Chica said. Freddy wasn't listening very carefully because he was too buzzy with Foxy. "And where is the wolf?" Freddy asked. "He got him he isn't here. Who knows where he took him!" Chica said. "Okay." Freddy said. He looked like he didn't care at all.

10:30 PM

[Foxy]

"And done!" Freddy said. He pressed a button inside of Foxy. Foxy jumped up. "Cakes are going to take over the world!" He shouted. "Cakes?" Chica said. Foxy looked around. "Sorry I was having a nightmare." Foxy said blushing. "About what?" Freddy asked. "Thats private!" Foxy shouted. Chica giggled. "Now who took Dan?" Chica asked. "Do you really want to know that? I mean it is pretty here without him!" Freddy said. "Come on Fazbear! Act like your age." Chica said irritated. Foxy couldn't help to let out a smile. "You think this is funny?" Freddy said. "N-no sir!" Foxy said scared. "But who took Dan?" Chica asked again. "Goldie took him." Foxy said. When Foxy said that Bonnie walked in and shouted. "What! Goldie has him! I'm going right now to save Dan!" Foxy ran towards Bonnie. "Then you're not going alone!" He said. Chica seemed a bit surprised by the fact that Bonnie was very heroic. "Are you're sure you want to go? Because I need to keep an eye on mister I'm acting like a five year old." Chica said. With a quick stare to Freddy. "Just cut it out!" Freddy said. "Yes I'm sure!" Bonnie said. Chica looked at the two teens. "Okay but be careful." Chica said. "Okay." Foxy said. And they both walked away.

11:00 PM

While Foxy and Bonnie found a way to get in the kitchen, Mike Schmidt the security guard came in the building. He saw the two trying to open the vent right next to the office. "And what are you two doing here?" Mike asked. "No time to explain. Help us with this vent!" Foxy said. "Jeez what a hurry. Here you can use this screwdriver." Mike said. "Thanks!" Foxy said and started opening the vent. "Why are you having a screwdriver at work?" Bonnie asked. Mike laughed. "Well if you're not acting right I can always try to fix you." Mike said. "True." Bonnie said shy. Then they heard sound of clanging metal. Bonnie jumped in the air. "Wow, Bonnie its just the vent." Foxy said. Mike and Foxy laughed. But Bonnie started to blush. "Well I need to go to work, good night!" Mike said. "Okay, well start then if you're in a hurry!" Foxy said. And Bonnie and Foxy started to crawl in the vents. "One thing! Can I borrow you're screwdriver?" Bonnie asked. Mike smiled. "You can keep it, it might will be coming in handy." Mike said. "Thanks!" Bonnie shouted before crawling deeper in the vents. "Come on move faster!" Foxy said. "I'm moving as fast as I can!" Bonnie said. "Well move faster!" Foxy said. Bonnie rolled his eyes, but then quickly kicked Foxy's arm. Foxy's second arm slipped away and he fell on his belly. "Hey! Why did you did that?" Foxy said. "Oops! My foot slipped. Sorry!" Bonnie said with a grin on his face. Foxy growled and wanted to grab bonnie by his foot but Bonnie stopped crawling. "What is it?" Foxy asked. "The kitchen!" Bonnie whispered back. "Goldie needs to be somewhere around here! Here let me handle this." Bonnie said. And the bunny rammed with his shoulder the second vent open. "Where did you learn that?" Foxy asked. "I'm stronger then you think." Bonnie said. And they both climbed out of the vents. "So this is the kitchen, this is the first time I'm here." Foxy said. "Well be quiet because Goldie can hear us talk here." Bonnie whispered. And Bonnie pointed at the door. "There, the cellar! I think he's there." Bonnie whispered in Foxy's ear. "Okay who is going first?" Foxy whispered back. Bonnie pointed at himself. Foxy stared at him with open eyes. "You? But you're way too afraid!" Foxy shouted. Bonnie punched Foxy at his arm. "Thanks stupid!" Bonnie said. And they heard someone coming on the stairs from the cellar. "Hide yourself!" Bonnie whispered. Bonnie hided in a closet and foxy quickly dashed back in the vents. Golden Freddy opened the door. "There is someone here." Golden Freddy said. He opened the closet. "Well, well, its the bunny. Just how cute you are thinking you can beat me!" Goldie shouted. "L-l-let me go a-a-and I will never talk about i-i-it." Bonnie said terrified. "Let me think... Well its too late for an excuse. **Now you need to face the ****consequences.**" Goldie shouted. "But its cute to see you so terrified. I think you really want to see your friend back, so let's go for a meeting." Goldie said with an evil smile. He punched Bonnie to the ground and Bonnie passed out. "Well this is gonna be a fun time!" Goldie said with an evil smile. While Goldie grabbed Bonnie and pulled him into the cellar, Foxy was still in the vent. He crawled back and ran towards Chica and Freddy.

**Jeez this was me an intensive chapter! I am really enjoining to make this so I hope you also liked this chapter as I did. And what will Goldie do to Bonnie and Dan. Ill guess you have to find out in the next chapter! Well talk to you guys later.**

**PEACE OUT ~ Dylan **


	5. Together

**Hey guys Dylan back and bringing you this new chapter! Hope you like it! My new travel schedule is so good! I can now write so much so you can expect new chapters sooner! I'm trying to post as much as I can! But talk to you in the end of this chapter! **

**Suggestions and reviews are welcome!**

**It's now rated M for: Yaoi and a little bit of violence and there is some stuff coming up so I'm just rating it M in cause of future chapters!**

**~Dylan**

[Bonnie] {Kitchen Cellar}

12:00 PM

"Bonnie! Wake up!" A voice whispered. It was a voice of a young boy. It was Dan hanging over me. "D-dan is that you?" Bonnie asked. "Yes it's me." Dan said. "Thank god your alive!" Bonnie whispered. "Well the same to you, how did you get here?" Dan asked. "I was searching for you!" Bonnie said. "You were searching for me? Why?" Dan asked. "I was worried!" Bonnie said. "Well... Is Foxy alright?" Dan asked. "I don't know the last thing I saw was Foxy hiding in the vent." Bonnie said. When Dan and Bonnie were talking they didn't notice Goldie to come closer. "Are the boys having a chat?" He said. Dan and Bonnie turned their heads around. "Well thats too bad because I need to separate you!" Goldie said with an evil smile. "If you try that I'm going to kill you!" Bonnie shouted with tears in his eyes. Dan turned his head towards Bonnie. "Wait what?. Are you doing this for me?" Dan said "I will protect you no matter what." Bonnie said. "Well then. I will let you alone for half an hour to say farewell to each other." Goldie said. Before he left the room he smiled evilly. "And Bonnie his feelings." He said before leaving the room. Bonnie stared in Dan's deep blue eyes and Dan in Bonnie's eyes.

[Foxy] {Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria}

12:10 PM

Foxy ran towards the show stage. "Cancel the game right now! Don't play with the night guard!" Foxy shouted. He ran towards Chica and Freddy. "Foxy what's wrong? Where are the other two?" Chica asked. Foxy's eyes were filled with tears. "That's the problem! Goldie has them. Both! I'm such a coward, Dashing back in the vents, Whats my problem!" Foxy shouted. Then he started to sit on the ground. "It's all my fault." Foxy said. Chica sat next to foxy. "Come on, It's not your fault." Chica said to try to cheer up the fox. "Well because of me they are probably going to die!" Foxy shouted. "Well where are you waiting for then? Show us the way to Goldie!" Freddy shouted. Foxy wiped his tears away. "Okay." He said.

12:15 PM

[Dan] {Kitchen Cellar}

The chains opened automatically, so the two could move around. But the doors were locked and they both sat on the ground. "Goldie said something about feelings. What did he meant?" Dan asked. Bonnie blushed. "Your face is red like a tomato are you alright?" Dan said. And he putted his hand on Bonnie's cheeks. Bonnie started to blush even more. "Are you alright? Your skin is hot and you're red like a tomato." Dan said. "I-it's n-nothing." Bonnie mumbled with a soft whisper. "But what did Goldie mean about feelings?" Dan asked again. "Ehm... He meant that I'm in love with you." Bonnie said shy. Dan blushed. "You are?" He asked. "Y-yes." Bonnie said. Dan looked liked he just saw a car accident happen. "I think your hating me now." Bonnie said, but halfway in the sentence he was interrupted by Dan who kissed him on his cheek. Bonnie started to blush intense. "That's so cute." Dan whispered. Bonnie smiled towards Dan and he smiled back. Bonnie was slowly crawling closer towards Dan But hen putted his head on Bonnie shoulder. Bonnie smiled but Dan was so tired that he fell asleep. Bonnie quickly kissed Dan on his forehead. "I love you." Bonnie whispered in Dan's ear. "I love you too." Dan whispered back before falling asleep.

12:20 PM

[Foxy Chica & Freddy] {Kitchen}

"Are you sure they are down there?" Freddy asked. "I'm sure! I saw Goldie pulling Bonnie down there. But be quiet." Foxy said. Foxy sneaked towards the cellar door and tried to open it. "Locked." Foxy whispered. "Now what are we going to do now Mister the leader." Freddy asked. "Shut up!" Foxy said irritated. "Boys let's keep calm here." Chica said. But neither Freddy or Foxy heard her. Chica rolled her eyes and grabbed a knife from the table, Then she walked towards the door. She started to put the knife in the lock. But no one saw what she was doing. "Oh so you think you can do it better? Well try it then!" Foxy said. "I'm at least better then you!" Freddy said. But then they heard a sound coming from the door. Freddy and Foxy both jumped back in the vent, but it was just Chica who opened the door. "Will you never ever let me scare like that again!" Freddy said. Chica rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, right." She said. "Well let's go then!" Foxy said. The trio walked inside the cellar. It was a dark big room with many doors. "They need to be behind one of those doors, but we need to be silent." Foxy said. "Let's split up." Freddy said. Chica looked at Freddy. "Are you crazy? We need to stay together. We can't take on Goldie alone!" Chica said. "Fine." Freddy said.

12:30 PM

[Dan and Bonnie] {Kitchen Cellar}

Bonnie looked at Dan, which was peacefully sleeping with his head on Bonnie's shoulders. He was stroking Dan on his hair. Dan seemed to like it even when he was sleeping because his tail was swinging lovely. But even Bonnie knew his love was going to end soon because of the words of Goldie. Dan moved a bit which caused him to awake. "Bonnie?" Dan said with a sleepy voice. Bonnie couldn't resist to let out a smile. "What is it?" Bonnie said. "I love you." Dan said, and while saying that he putted his head on Bonnie's chest. Bonnie smiled again. "I love you too." Bonnie said. And he started to pet Dan on his head again. "Oh look, two little lovers. How adorable." A voice said. It was Goldie who walked inside the room. "Go away!" Bonnie nodded. "A small rebel aren't you. You can do weird things when you're in love." Goldie said. "Leave us alone." Bonnie said angry. "How cute, protecting your little wolf!" Goldie said. Bonnie blushed. "Leave Dan alone!" Bonnie shouted. "No! I'm not letting you alone!" Dan said. "How cute. But now it's time to go!" Goldie said. Goldie walked to the Dan and pushed him against the wall. Bonnie saw how his friend got pushed against the wall. "Let him go!" A voice said. It was Foxy shouting to Goldie. Goldie started to growl because he knew he couldn't win from all the animatronics. "I will come back for my toys!" He shouted. He scratched Dan on the arm and then he disappeared. Bonnie looked at Dan's arm and then said. "Are you okay?" Dan smiled towards Bonnie. "Yeah I'm fine. It's gonna be alright. But what did Goldie meant be 'toys'?" Dan asked. "I don't wanna know that." Bonnie said. "Are you guys done talking because then we can go back?" Freddy said. "Were coming maybe you should better go." Bonnie said. And the other three walked away. Dan smiled towards Bonnie. "So shall we." Bonnie couldn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Dan kissing him on the mouth. Bonnie closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. When they were done Dan said. "Now we can go."

**A smaller chapter then normal but I hope you like it! If you did reviews and suggestions are welcome. When I read this It really felt embarrassing but also creative in a way. But nevermind I just hope you liked it as I did and talk to you guys later.**

**PEACE OUT ~Dylan **


	6. The return of a good friend

**Hey guys Dylan here and bringing you this new chapter and THANK YOU GUYS FOR 1.000 + Views! I really can't believe people actually are liking to read this so... THANK YOU! And still suggestions and reviews are welcome.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Between 13:00 PM and 15:50 PM That is a little bit sexual so if you don't want to read something sexual you can skip that. YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING FROM THE REAL STORY!**

**~Dylan**

03:00 AM

[Dan and Bonnie] {Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria}

Dan and Bonnie were sitting in the back room. They were talking about what happened in the cellar. "So, are you alright? I mean look at your arm it is looking pretty bad." Bonnie said. "It will be alright I can still move it so." Dan said. And he moved closer to Bonnie. "Thanks, for all what you did down there." Dan said. "It's no problem I will do everything for you." Bonnie said blushing. "Thanks! But I'm so tired maybe it will be better to go to sleep." Dan said. "Yeah, I see you tomorrow." Bonnie said. "Good night." Dan said. But before he left the room he walked towards Bonnie and kissed him quick on his lips. "Good night love." Bonnie said blushing. And then Dan walked to the cove were he slept that night. Dan was red like a tomato but still didn't care if he had a relationship with a boy. Then he walked inside the pirate cove. "Hey Dan how are you doing?" Foxy asked. No response from the wolf. "Dan is there something wrong?" Foxy asked. Dan looked at the fox and said. "No not that much the only thing is that my arm hurts but that's about it." Dan said. Then Dan walked into the second room were he could sleep.

09:30 AM

[Bonnie]

When Bonnie woke up the first thing he did was run towards the pirate cove. "And what are we doing here?" Chica said, and she stopped Bonnie from running. "I'm going to the cove." Bonnie said. Chica smiled. "For Dan aren't you." She said. "Well... Yes." Bonnie said shy. "Well go quickly then, but they also need to clean up there because today is Foxy's first show in times." Chica said. Bonnie sticked up his thumb, and ran further to the cove. When Bonnie shove the curtains open he saw Foxy cleaning everything up. "Since when are you cleaning stuff up?" Bonnie asked with a smile. "Ha ha, very funny. You know I need to do my first show today!" Foxy said. Bonnie smiled. "So where is Dan?" Bonnie asked. "He is in the second room and he is still sleeping so." Foxy couldn't finish his sentence because Bonnie already ran to the second room. Foxy couldn't help to let out a smile. "Hey, Dan wake up." Bonnie whispered. Dan moved his head towards but has sill half sleeping. "No mom, just let me sleep five minutes longer." Dan mumbled. Bonnie smiled at Dan and then he said. "Hey love, wake up." This time Dan did wake up and he jumped up. But he didn't saw Bonnie so he accidentally headbutted him. "Oww Bonnie why did you do that?" Dan asked. "Do what?" Bonnie asked. "Never mind. But good morning to you love." Dan said with a soft voice. And he started to kiss Bonnie. Bonnie closed his eyes to enjoy it. But what they didn't notice was Foxy peeking in the second room. Foxy stared at it with his eyes wide open. But then he gasped and Dan's head turned towards Foxy. "Foxy is that you?" Dan said. Then Foxy walked into the room with a firered head. "D-did you saw u-us?" Bonnie said stuttering. Foxy blushed even more and Dan and Bonnie realized that he saw it. "Will you promise to not tell this to anyone?" Bonnie asked. Foxy smiled. "I promise." He said.

11:30 AM

[Foxy] {Pirate cove}

Mr. Fazbear walked inside of the restaurant. He had a bunch of posters and he started to hang them up all around the restaurant. Foxy looked at Dan and Bonnie. They were talking to each other. "Hey guys you need to see this!" Foxy said. The other two walked towards Foxy and peeked out of the curtain. "So what is special about the owner hanging around some posters?" Bonnie said. Foxy pointed at a poster. "Well let's see what is on those posters." Foxy said. And he sneaked towards a poster and ripped it from the wall. He ran back to the cove. "So this is it?" Bonnie said. He looked at the poster. "_Come and watch the new reopening of the pirate cove! And also the introduction to a whole new duo!_" Foxy read. "So who is that duo?" Dan said. Bonnie smiled. "Well look at the picture at the poster. Dan pushed Foxy away and looked at the poster. "Are having our own show?" Dan said. He saw himself at the poster with Bonnie. "That's so cool! So when is our first show?" Dan asked. "Let me read._ First show: Saturday 16:00 PM_." Bonnie read. "So we are together now?" Bonnie said. Dan smiled. "Of course we are!" Dan said. And he kissed Bonnie on his cheek. Bonnie blushed a bit. Foxy saw the two lovers kissing each other and said. "Guys I'm still here!" Bonnie and Dan where holding each other. Foxy blushed. "I will leave you guys alone." foxy said blushing. And he walked out of the cove. "Hey Foxy, are you okay?" A voice said. It was Chica. "Ehm.. Yeah I'm okay." Foxy said with a red head. "Are you blushing?" Chica asked. "Ehm... No eh yes, maybe." Foxy stuttered. "What is going on in there?" Chica asked. "Nothing! Nothing!" Foxy said. And he closed the small opening in the curtain. "Foxy! Let me see." Chica said annoyed. "No no! There is nothing there." Foxy said. Chica pushed Foxy away. "And now let's see what we have here! Ah...Oh." Chica said. She saw Dan and Bonnie cleaning the cove. "So what was the problem here?" Chica said. Bonnie looked to Chica. "We are helping Foxy with cleaning!" Bonnie said. "Great job guys." Chica said. Foxy peeked inside the cove. "But, but how?" Foxy said. "Do you think were deaf?" Bonnie said. "We heard Chica so we started cleaning." Dan said. Foxy sighed. "Will you never ever let me scare like that again!" Foxy said. Dan smiled. "I won't do that anymore." He said. And he walked towards Bonnie to help him with cleaning.

13:00 PM

[Dan] {Show stage}

"Hey Chica! Do I need to go back the cove?" Dan said. "Yeah you can go to there, I heard you will get your own stage with Bonnie. Chica said. "I will love it!" Dan said. And he walked towards the cove. Foxy was sitting in the cove preparing himself for the show. "So how is it going?" Dan asked. "It's alright I guess. So how is it going with Bonnie and you?" Foxy said. Dan blushed. "I love him and he loves me so we are happy together." Dan said. "Yes we are." A voice said lovely. Bonnie was standing right behind Dan. "Bonnie !" Dan said. And he kissed Bonnie. "We are having still two hours left, let's have some fun." Bonnie said lovely. And they walked to the place were Dan slept the last night. But when they opened the door Dan fell over the wooden doorstep and Bonnie fell over him. "Ouch, hmm, Bonnie?" Dan said. Bonnie laid on Dan. "Look at your cute looking face, red like a tomato." Bonnie said lovely. "What are you doing?" Dan asked with a red face. Bonnie kissed Dan. "I just wanna have some fun." Bonnie said. "What do you mean by fun?" Dan asked worried. "You are sounding worried. You can trust me, you'll love this." Bonnie said. And he was stroking Dan's chest. Dan was enjoying it because his tail was wagging lovely. "See I knew you would like it. And now for the main course." Bonnie said with a soft voice. Dan was blushing intense because he didn't knew what was happening but he did like it and he liked it even more because Bonnie did it. Bonnie started to stroke Dan on his belly and Dan started to breath a little bit heavier. "You're liking it aren't you?" Bonnie said. Dan blushed really badly right now. "Y-yes, I-i love i-it." Dan stuttered. Bonnie smiled. "Well I hope this dog is ready for a treat." Bonnie said. Dan smiled and kissed Bonnie. "That's my treat for you." Dan whispered. "Bonnie? Are you in the cove we need to go up in a hour!" Freddy yelled. Bonnie was so concentrated on Dan that he got scared by Freddy. "I'm coming!" Bonnie yelled back. "Well see you tonight!" Dan said, and he hugged Bonnie and kissed him on his neck. "Yeah see ya." Bonnie said. "Bonnie where are you?" Freddy screamed. "I'm coming! Stay calm Fazbear!" Bonnie shouted. And he walked out of the cove.

15:50: PM

[Foxy] {Pirate cove}

"Oh my god! I'm going to perform again. The last time I did that was in 1987! Do I look good?" Foxy said. "You're looking great don't worry." Dan said. Foxy was wearing an eye patch, a pirate hat, long brown pants with a rope attached to it and a captains jacket. "The return of Foxy the pirate fox." A man said in front of the cove. "Well he was always my favorite." A women said.

16:00 PM

[Foxy] {Pirate cove}

The curtains of the pirate cove shove open and Foxy was standing on a decorated ship. The kids cheered and some parents too "Aaargh," said Foxy," who dares interrupt me while in my happy place?" Foxy looked around and then saw the children. He gasped and that caused him to almost fell from his ship. Some kids were giggling. "So what do I need to do with all these little pirate's?" Foxy said. "Ah, I know! Good ol' Foxy is goin to tell them a story." Foxy said. All the children were cheering now and Foxy smiled. Then Foxy told the story. And Dan smiled at him.

**Jeez chapter 6 already. I told it 1 time but I'm telling it for the second time! Thank you for reading this fanfic and help me to bring over 1.000 views. All the respect from me to all who read the fanfic and kept reading it so... Yeah. And suggestions and Reviews are still welcome!**

**PEACE OUT ~Dylan**


	7. Pirate's play

**Welcome to this new chapter of my fnaf fanfic and I will say that there is not much chance that I will upload in the weekend so sorry about that :( But yeah if I don't upload I will upload Monday an extra long chapter! And thanks for all the support everyone gives to me to every single one of you THANK YOU!**

**Suggestions and reviews are welcome and I tried to do my best to do I pirate accent so... its horrible I know XD but talk to you guys at the end of this chapter!**

16:30 PM

[Foxy] {Pirate Cove}

"And that's the story of good ol' Foxy" Foxy said with his pirate accent. All the kids cheered and some parents too. Foxy walked back on his ship. "I'll see yar t'morrow lill pirates!" Foxy shouted and the curtains of the cove closed. Foxy walked towards Dan, but Dan ran towards Foxy. "That was great!" Dan shouted. Foxy jumped in the air of excitement. "It was?" Foxy said. "Yeah it was!" Dan said. They were both jumping excited, but they stopped when Chica came in. "Hey Foxy that was great!" Chica said. "I know it felt so good to be back on stage!" Foxy said. "So when do you need to go on stage?" Dan asked. "In half an hour" Chica said. "Can Bonnie come after the show?" Dan asked. Foxy smiled. "Yes of course! I will tell him." Chica said. And then Chica leaved.

17:00 PM

[Dan] {Pirate Cove}

"Foxy! They are going on stage." Dan said. Foxy turned around. "Are you spying on Bonnie or something?" Foxy said. Dan blushed. "It is hard to keep your eyes of something that you love." Dan said. Foxy looked at his hat. "True." He said. Dan sat on the ground peeking out of the curtain. "He's so cute when he's playing." Dan thought. But a kid saw Dan peeking out of the curtains and walked towards him. "You are not Foxy, what are you doing here?" A little girl said. Dan was concentrated on the show that he got scared by the little girl. The girl giggled. "Foxy is over there." Dan said and he pointed at Foxy. Foxy waved towards Dan and then saw the little girl. Foxy got lower so he could see the girl. Then Foxy said. "Do yar want a present from good ol' Foxy?" Foxy asked in his best pirates accent. The girl jumped from excitement in the air. "Yes I do." The girl said. Foxy smiled and grabbed to his pocket were he grabbed an eyepatch. He gave it to the girl and the girl ran to his mother. "Well that was nice." Dan said. "Yeah it was!." Foxy said but then Dan stood up. "Shit! I forgot to put on some clothes!" Dan said. "Clothes? Why do you need clothes?" Foxy asked. "I wanted to look good." Dan said while searching for his clothes. "Or you just wanted to look good for Bonnie." Foxy said. Dan blushed. "Maybe." He said. Foxy smiled and was going to the second room were he can put his clothes off.

17:15 PM

[Dan] {Pirate Cove}

"Dan I'm here!" Bonnie shouted. Dan was in the second room. "Shit can you please hold him out of this room? I'm not done yet." Dan said. "Of course I can!" Foxy said. Foxy opened the door. "Hey Bonnie, ehm... You cant go in!" Foxy said. "Why not?" Bonnie asked. "Because, ehm... Dan is... He.." Foxy stuttered. "I don't have time for this let me go to Dan." Bonnie said irritated. "You can't because he is having... A heart attack!" Foxy said. Bonnie looked at Foxy with a weird looking face. "We are robots we don't really have hearts." Bonnie said. Foxy thought for a split second "But how can you be in love with Dan then?" Foxy said while blocking the door. Bonnie looked surprised because Foxy never made that smart responses. "Are you hiding something for me?" Bonnie asked. "N-n-no of c-c-course not!" Foxy stuttered. "Okay if you are not hiding something let me go to that room!" Bonnie said and he pushed Foxy away. He opened the door and he saw Dan. Dan was wearing a bright blue hoodie and and a pair of jeans. Bonnie blushed. "You're beautiful." Bonnie said blushing. "Thanks, I always worn this if I needed to go on stage." Dan said. "It looks really good with your white and yellow fur." Bonnie said. "You know what else really good matches with me?" Dan said. And he walked towards Bonnie, he laid his hand on his face. Bonnie started to blush. "you." Dan said. Dan winked and Bonnie was confused because he didn't know what that wink was for. Then Dan moved his head closer to Bonnie's head. Dan smiled but then someone grabbed Bonnie at his shoulder. Bonnie turned around and a loud scream was heard. Bonnie screamed and jumped up and fell on his back. Dan started to laugh with Foxy. "You guys are so mean!" Bonnie said. Dan hugged Bonnie. "It was just a prank, did we scare you that bad?" Dan said. "Yes, I totally didn't expect that!" Bonnie said. Dan kissed him on his cheek. Bonnie was still recovering from the scare and Foxy fell on the ground in cause of the laughing. "Sometimes you're a little bit too scared." Dan said. Bonnie smiled. "You're just too cute." Bonnie said. "This is getting too much." Foxy said. And he walked to his ship decoration. "Too much for Foxy but not for me." Dan said. Bonnie blushed. Bonnie started stroking his chest carefully. Dan stared at it for a few seconds and then dashed to Bonnie. Dan was so close that his chest was touching Bonnie's chest. Bonnie blushed just as much as Dan did. Bonnie laid his hands on Dan's back and he started kissing him. Dan looked a bit surprised but then closed his eyes. Then Bonnie stopped and said. "I need to go back on stage. Ill see you tonight!" Dan smiled at Bonnie and said. "Okay see you tonight." And Bonnie walked out of the cove. "Are you two done? Because then I can get down of this ship!" Foxy yelled. "were done." Dan yelled back. "For now." Dan thought.

21:20 PM

[Dan, Bonnie & Foxy] {Dining Area}

The trio was walking around in the dining area. Chica was making pizza in the kitchen. And Freddy was doing his night round inspection. "I'm bored! Can we do something?" Dan yelled. "We can do a game?" Bonnie suggested. "Or you can show Dan... You know." Foxy said. Bonnie looked angry at Foxy. "What thing?" Dan asked. "Well thank you Fox!" Bonnie said annoyed. And he punched Foxy on the arm. "Ouch! I'm sorry." Foxy said. "Can you show me?" Dan asked. "I'm sorry... This is something even Foxy never saw." Bonnie said. Dan walked closer to Bonnie and stared to him with puppy eyes. "Can you please show it?" Dan asked with a soft voice. Bonnie smiled. "You know I can't deny that face." Bonnie said. "Yeah show it!" Foxy said. Bonnie took an angry look at Foxy and Foxy stepped a few steps back. "Okay, I will show it but be really careful then it could go wrong anytime." Bonnie said.

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading the new chapter and... That's it I pretty much said everything In the beginning so let's build some excitement for the next chapter! So were are Bonnie and Foxy talking about? You'll see it in the next chapter!**

**PEACE OUT ~Dylan**


	8. Cold as ice

**Well this is awkward! I promised an extra long chapter for Monday but my laptop broke on Sunday. I'm so sorry! But now I'm gonna make the chapter longer then I planned so enjoy! Not having so much to say right now**

**P.S. Suggestions and reviews are (still) Allowed**

**~Dylan**

21:30 PM

[Bonnie, Dan and Foxy] {Dining Area}

"Are you sure about this?" Bonnie asked. Dan and foxy were sitting on the table in front of Bonnie. Bonnie sighted and closed his eyes. "What is he doing?" Dan asked. Foxy lifted his shoulders. Bonnie slowly raised his hand and then he opened his eyes. "What is he doing?" Foxy asked. But Dan starred at Bonnie. There was a big flash and when Dan and Foxy opened their eyes. They saw Bonnie with glowing white eyes and a black shadow on Bonnie's fur. "Bonnie is that you?" Dan asked. Bonnie turned his head towards Dan. Bonnie slowly walked towards Dan. "Yes its me." Bonnie said. "What is this?" Foxy asked. "A shadow." Bonnie said. Foxy looked surprised but Dan watched really interesting. Bonnie pointed his hand at Foxy's shadow and Foxy's shadow started to move at its own. Foxy starred with open eyes at his shadow. "This is unbelievable." Foxy said. "Its cool isn't it? I can do a lot more tricks!" Bonnie said. Dan walked to Bonnie. "Can you teach me this?" Dan asked. Bonnie looked at the animatronic wolf. "Ehm...Well...I don't know how I got this power." Bonnie said. And Bonnie returned to his purple bunny self. "What I always do to use my shadow I just concentrate really hard on a bad memory." Bonnie said. "But be careful, you can only use one memory for the rest of your life the first memory you think of will be picked forever." Bonnie said. Dan looked at Bonnie for a second but then he walked towards the middle of the room. He closed his eyes and concentrated really hard. "My first time in the snow!" Dan thought. And he concentrated on that memory. But then Dan suddenly opened his eyes and he fell on his knees. He was moaning of pain. "What happened?" Foxy asked and he helped Dan to stand up. "It felt that someone stabbed me from the back." Dan said. Bonnie looked at Dan and he said. "You need to concentrate on your memory's not on the pain." Bonnie said calm. Dan looked at Bonnie and he smiled. Then Dan walked back to the middle of the room. He started to concentrate again and started to moan of pain. "He's strong this is maybe it." Bonnie said. But Foxy was looking at Dan. But Dan fell on his knees again. Foxy wanted to run to Dan but Dan stood up. "Okay again!" Dan said. And he started to concentrate.

22:00 PM

[Freddy and Chica] {Kitchen}

"So how is your 'inspection' going?" Chica asked. But Freddy didn't answer. Then Chica grabbed three pizza's she just baked. Freddy turned around and sniffed. "Pizza!" Freddy said and he walked towards Chica. Freddy wanted to pick a slice but Chica slapped Freddy on his arm. "These are for the boys! You will need to wait." Chica said annoyed. And then she walked towards the dining area. When she was in the dining area she saw Dan practicing. "What is he doing?" Chica asked. "He is trying to learn the same thing Bonnie can do with shadow's." Foxy said. Bonnie quickly punched Foxy on his shoulder and he gave an angry look at Foxy. "What shadow?" Chica asked. "Nothing." Bonnie said. Then Chica putted the three plates down and walked back to the kitchen. When Chica was back in the kitchen they heard Dan moaning. Bonnie and Foxy both turned back. "He keeps standing up." Foxy said. "He's doing it!" Bonnie said enthusiastic. Then there was a bright light. Bonnie slowly opened his eyes and run towards Dan. "How do you feel?" Bonnie asked. "I'm fine." Dan said and he walked towards the table were the pizza was. And he started to eat. Bonnie saw him eating and moved closer to him. Dan looked towards Bonnie. "What is it?" Dan asked. "Well... Congratulations!" Bonnie said. Dan smiled. "Thank you." He said. Bonnie smiled back and he said. "Maybe its better to go to sleep, you really got to be tired." Bonnie suggested. "Yeah I think that's better." Dan said. And he walked towards the cove.

09:00 AM

[Dan] {Pirate Cove}

Dan woke up in the cove. He looked through the window and then ran towards Chica, Foxy, Freddy and Bonnie. "Snow! There is snow outside!" Dan shouted. The four all looked at the enthusiastic wolf. Dan started to blush. "There is snow outside." Dan said quietly. "There is?" Bonnie asked. "Yes!" Dan said. And Bonnie and Foxy both ran to the window. "How did I miss that?" Foxy said. "Can we go outside?" Dan asked. "How do you want to go outside?" Chica said. "Well we can go through that door." Dan said at a sarcastic tone. Chica sighed. "Fine but only stay at the parking place! And be back in at 10:30 PM" Chica said. The trio cheered and they ran outside. "Wait I forgot my scarf." Dan said and he ran back in.

09:10 AM

Dan ran outside and said. "Now you will get it!" And he was preparing a snowball. Neither Foxy or Bonnie noticed what Dan was doing because they were too buzzy making a snowman. Dan closed one eye and then he ran towards Bonnie. Bonnie noticed Dan and turned around but it was already too late, Dan pushed the snowball in Bonnie's face. Dan started to laugh when Bonnie wiped the snow of his face. Bonnie smiled and tackled Dan on the ground. "Who is covered in snow now?" Bonnie said. Foxy didn't had the plan to just stand there so he slowly sneaked behind Bonnie. Dan saw Foxy and smiled. "So who is in the snow now?" Bonnie said. Dan smiled towards Bonnie and said. "You." Dan said. Bonnie looked confused at Dan but at that moment Foxy grabbed Bonnie and pushed him inside the snow. "So he was right!" Foxy said. Bonnie's head popped out of the snow and he saw Dan right in front of him. "Having a good time?" Dan asked with a sarcastic tone. Bonnie was trying to stand up but he fell back. Dan laughed and walked towards Bonnie but on the way to him he fell also. Bonnie also started to laugh. But then Foxy slipped between the two. "Its really dangerous here!" Foxy shouted. Bonnie and Dan fell right to each other in a pile of snow. But then Dan started to roll around. "What are you doing?" Bonnie asked. "Just doing what I always loved to do when I was younger! Rolling around in the snow!" Dan said and he rolled over Bonnie. Bonnie looked at Dan who was still rolling around. Bonnie stood up and said. "Now you're gonna get it!" And he started to search for Dan who has rolled inside the snow. Then Bonnie got another snowball in his neck. Bonnie turned around and yelled. "Now I'm going to get you!" And he saw Dan in the snow. Bonnie tried to jump on top of Dan. Dan saw Bonnie and tried to blow in his face. But when Dan blown his breath started to turn into ice. Bonnie stopped trying to catch Dan. "No way." Foxy said. Bonnie turned around. "You're still here?" Bonnie said. "Of course I am!" Foxy shouted annoyed. "Quiet down will you? You don't want to wake the whole neighborhood!" Bonnie said. And then he walked towards Dan. "Blow on something." Bonnie said. And Dan started to blow on the ground, the snow changed in a split second to ice. Then Dan looked confused at Bonnie. Bonnie smiled. "You're special. Controlling ice and snow is not a common ability you'll get." Bonnie said. "What do you mean by 'special'?" Dan asked. "What memory did you use last night?" Bonnie asked. "My first time in the snow." Dan said. "Was it a good memory?" Bonnie asked again. "One of my best ones." Dan said. Bonnie smiled. "Let's go inside! Its getting cold outside!" Foxy said. Dan and Bonnie both looked at Foxy. "I'm coming!" Dan shouted. And he ran inside. Bonnie looked confused at the restaurant. But then he walked inside.

10:00 AM

"I made hot chocolate!" Chica said and he walked towards the trio who were playing a game. "Hot chocolate!" Bonnie said enthusiastic. "And it has marshmallows!" Foxy shouted of excitement. "And a spoon!" Dan said. Foxy and Bonnie both looked at Dan. "What? I do need to say something!" Dan said. They both started to laugh and Chica was also laughing with them. "Does someone knows were Freddy is?" Chica asked. "I think he is backstage." Foxy said. "Okay, thanks." Chica said. Dan looked at the cup with the drink in it. He tried to grab it but then he shouted. "Ouch! This is hot!" Foxy and Bonnie started to laugh and Dan tried to cool the drink down by blowing. And again the air turned into ice. "Now he's doing it again!" Foxy said. "I don't care, now I can drink it!" Dan said. "Bonnie? Are you still alive? You're so silent." Dan said. Bonnie looked up towards Dan. "Yeah I'm still alive. But I think we need to go on stage." Bonnie said. Just when they all moved towards their proper places Mr. Fazbear and four men walked in. They walked to an empty spot in the pizzeria and started building. "So the stage is coming here?" Mr. Fazbear asked. One of the man walked towards Mr. Fazbear. "yes the stage is coming here but where are the animals you told about?" The man asked. "One is there on the stage, the bunny. And I think I saw the other one in the cove." Mr. Fazbear said. The Man sticked up his thumb and started to work on the stage.

14:00 PM

[Freddy] {Show Stage}

Freddy was sitting on the stage without any movement or sound. The curtains of the show stage were closed. "Freddy, are you okay?" Chica asked. Freddy didn't saw Chica coming so he was a little scared. "No I'm not okay." Freddy said angry. "What is it?" Chica asked. "The new guy! He's just so... Well everyone likes him and I'm just like dust." Freddy said. "Ow come here Fazbear. Why are you now like this? Remember who you are! You are the leader! You are the one the pizzeria is named after!" Chica said. "True but.." Freddy said. "Nothing but! You just need to face reality and accept that there is a new guy and he will not take any of your fame!" Chica said. Freddy smiled. "You know what! You're right!" Freddy said. And he jumped up the stage. "I am the leader!" He shouted. Chica smiled. "Thanks Chica." Freddy said. And he walked away.

15:30 PM

[Bonnie] {Show Stage}

Bonnie was playing on his guitar. Dan was sitting in the cove singing quietly with Bonnie's guitar. "Wow, you're a great singer." Foxy said. Dan turned around. "How long are you standing there?" Dan asked. "For a minute or two." Foxy said. "Your show starts in half an hour so I think you'll need to put on your clothes." Dan said. Foxy slapped his hand on his face. "Shit I forgot that! I will put some clothes on!" Foxy said. Dan smiled. "And don't forget your hat!" Dan shouted towards Foxy. "Shut up I need to concentrate here!" Foxy shouted back. Dan giggled. "For what?" Dan asked. "This is not the easiest thing to put on!" Foxy shouted back. "Yeah, right." Dan said at a sarcastic tone. "Indeed mister I'm in love with a bunny!" Foxy shouted back. Dan blushed and then slowly sneaked towards Foxy's room. "I hope this will work." Dan said quietly. He blown on his hand and moved his hand around the ball of ice. The ball slowly turned into snow and Dan smiled. "Yes!" He quietly said. Dan aimed for Foxy's head and he trowed the ball right in Foxy's neck. "Aah! Thats so cold!" Foxy shouted. "Thats what you get for... stuff!" Dan said. Foxy turned around and saw Dan laughing. "I will get you back for this!" Foxy said with a smile. "Heh, try it. By the way I really like this power!" Dan said. "Well I need to go on stage see you after the show!" Foxy said. And he walked towards his ship. "Yeah see you after the show!" Dan said.

**After all this I wanted to put like snow in it because here in the Netherlands everything is covered in snow so yeah! But hey it will give a twist in the comic later on! I am still so sorry about the incident with my laptop! So I just made this chapter longer, I hope its okay! And with my poor writing skills and my bad grammar I just hit 2.000 + Views! Oh god I really love the feeling and it inspires me to write more so you can expect more soon! But hey not that much more to tell so.**

**PEACE OUT ~Dylan**


	9. A piece of cake

**Hey guys! This is chapter 9 of the fanfic. I hope you like it so far! Well I don't have that much too say so. Enjoy reading.**

16:30 PM [Dan] {Pirate Cove}

Dan was in the cove. Experimenting with his power and starring at the stage builders. He didn't notice Foxy standing behind him. "Starring at Bonnie again?" Foxy asked. Dan turned around and smiled. "No, I just wanna know how it's going with the stage builders." Dan answered. Foxy sat down right next to Dan. "It is not hard, you know... The first time on stage." Foxy said. "I know, I know but... It is with Bonnie what if I will do stupid things again?" Dan said worried. Foxy smiled. "That's what Bonnie loves about you." Foxy said blushing. Dan looked up to Foxy. "What does he love about me? I'm not special. Yeah I can make snow and ice but that's it!" Dan said. "You're everything but not normal. You're beautiful in the inside and the outside." Foxy said with a smile. "Like what?" Dan asked. "Like if you're hyperactive you're very positive about others, but if you're calm you can be very inspiring." Foxy said. Dan smiled. "Thank you, you're a good friend." Dan said. Dan wanted to stand up but before he could do that Foxy said. "Maybe you could make something for Bonnie?" Dan looked at Foxy and then he smiled. "That's a great idea." Dan said before walking to the second room. When he was in the second room his head peeked out and he said. "Catch this." And he trowed a snowball in Foxy's face, Dan quickly dashed back into the second room. Foxy smiled and walked also to the second room.

18:00 PM [Dan and Foxy]

Chica walked inside the cove. "I brought food." She said. Foxy stood up and said. "I wonder what she cooked today, I mean we are living in a pizzeria but I don't get pizza all day. Sometimes we even need to eat vegetables!" Foxy said and by the last sentence he made a sour face. Dan smiled and walked with Foxy to Chica. "I didn't had too much time to cook so I quickly made some soup, is

that okay?" Chica asked. Dan smiled and said. "Of course it is. Then they both looked at Foxy who was starring at the bowls with soup. "Vegetables." He quietly whispered to himself. "Well I think Foxy is okay with it too." Dan said quick and he grabbed the two bowls. Chica looked confused but then she walked out of the cove. Foxy was starring lifeless at the bowl with soup. "You can just eat it you will not die!" Dan said. Foxy looked at Dan and blushed a bit. Then Foxy started to eat. Dan was a little confused but started to eat too.

20:00 PM [Freddy and Chica]

The restaurant was empty because it was a Monday evening. The stage builders also were gone. The first thing Dan did was rush to the new stage. "This is a pretty cool stage!" Dan said. "It is." A voice said. Dan turned around. And saw Bonnie standing right in front of him. "Hey Bonnie! How are you doing?" Dan asked. And they started a conversation. Chica was still on the show stage with Freddy. "Just look at the two. So cute together." Chica said. "Wait are those two in love?" Freddy asked. "I don't know, but they are really close together. So there is a chance" Chica said. "But if they are really together what do we need to do then?" Freddy asked. "Just let them be together." Chica said. "Maybe we need to ask them?" Freddy said. "That can be a good idea but I think they will not speak the truth, Bonnie is really shy on this kind of stuff and Dan... He doesn't look like he's going to help us further." Chica said. "Maybe we need to keep watching them?" Freddy said. "Well success with that but I'm not going to do that." Chica said. But Freddy was already gone. Chica sighed. "Fazbears, what can you do about them?" Chica said to herself.

22:30 PM [Dan, Foxy and Chica] {Kitchen}

"Okay you need to keep Bonnie out of the kitchen." Dan said towards Foxy. "Okay, I will do my best!" Foxy said. Dan came close to Foxy. "You will not do you're best. You will do it!" Dan said with an angry look. "O-okay." Foxy said scared. Dan laid his hand on his hand. "What was that?" Dan said and he looked at Foxy. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it in." Dan said. "I-Its okay." Foxy said and Dan walked to the kitchen. Dan slowly opened the door and he peeked inside. "Chica are you here?" Dan asked. He saw Chica in the kitchen. "Oh hi Dan! What is bringing you here?" Chica asked. "Can you teach me how to bake a cake?" Dan asked shy. "Of course I can! But why do you want to bake a cake?" Chica asked. "Let's say, I know someone who is in love with someone and he want to bake a cake for him, but he don't know how to bake. So I wanted to bake for him." Dan said shy. "And who is that person?" Chica asked. Dan started to blush. "S-someone." Dan said. "Is that person named Daniël Segja?" Chica asked. Dan blushed some more. "How do you know my full name?" He asked blushing. "Bonnie told me. But who is the person you want to bake a cake for?" Chica asked. Dan was red like a firetruck. "O-okay so maybe its m-me but who cares?" Dan said. "And is the person who you want to give the cake to Bonnie?" Dan blushed even harder. "Y-ye...N-no...M-maybe." Dan stuttered. "Are you in love with that bunny? Be honest." Chica said. "Okay! Yes I am. Now happy?" Dan said annoyed with a red face. He almost started to cry when Chica said. "Of course I can teach you. Lets start!" Dan looked up and wiped his tears away and he started to follow Chica.

23:00 PM [Bonnie] {Show Stage}

Bonnie was sitting on the stage playing his guitar. He was looking around the restaurant. "Where is everyone?" He said to himself. He laid his guitar on the stage and started wandering about. Bonnie thought about the things what happened with Golden Freddy. "If that happens again I'm going to find an other place to work!" Bonnie thought. Then he saw Foxy wandering around. "Hey! Foxy! Did you see Dan somewhere around?" Bonnie asked and he ran towards Foxy. "No I didn't see him." Foxy said. "Oh okay. Maybe Chica know where he is." Bonnie said, and he wanted to walk towards the kitchen. "No-no! Dan is not in the kitchen!" Foxy said. Bonnie turned around. "you can see so easy when you are lying." Bonnie said. "I'm not lying!" Foxy said. "I never said anything about Dan being in the kitchen." Bonnie said. Foxy thought for a split second. "Yes you did." He said for his last hope to keep Bonnie out of the kitchen. "So you think I don't know what I just said." Bonnie said confused. "Yes." Foxy said. "Okay let me through!" Bonnie said annoyed. But Foxy did everything to block Bonnie of. "Okay that's enough." Bonnie said. And he pushed Foxy on the ground. but Foxy reacted in time he stretched his leg and Bonnie tumbled over it. Foxy quickly stood up and blocked the door of the kitchen. Dan heard the two fighting and quickly ran to the oven. "How long does it need to bake longer?" Dan asked. "Ten minutes." Chica said. Dan quickly peeked through the kitchen door's window. "Chica you need to help! Foxy and Bonnie are fighting!" Dan said. Chica turned around and ran towards the fighting boys. Dan quick hided behind the door and then he heard a beeping noise. "The cake!" Dan said and he ran towards the oven. He opened the oven and tried to grab the cake. "Ouch! That's hot!" Dan said. He saw bid gloves hanging next to the oven. He ran towards them put them on and then he grabbed the cake again. He putted the cake on a plate and he ran towards Bonnie. Bonnie didn't notice him because Chica was talking with the two, so Dan sneaked past them and putted the cake on a table. He ran back to the kitchen grabbed two smaller plates, two forks and two small knifes and ran back to the cake. He putted a slice of the cake on the plate and another slice on the other plate and he grabbed the cake again. Dan ran of to the kitchen and looked around. "The fridge. Where is the fridge?" Dan thought. He walked towards to a closet and he opened it. "Yes, this is the fridge! I can store it in here." He thought. Dan putted the cake inside of the fridge and ran towards Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie. Its not a good time to sit down you know that?" Dan said. "Oh hey Dan. I was looking for you! Where have you been?" Bonnie asked. "That's not important. Come with me!" Dan said. Dan walked to the table with the cake. Bonnie looked at the cake and then he looked at Dan. They both smiled. "Did you made this alone?" Bonnie asked. "Well, I got a little help." Dan said and he looked at Chica. "Was this the reason I couldn't go in the kitchen?" Bonnie asked. Dan smiled and he was going to sit on the stool. Bonnie saw a stool right next to Dan and was going to sit on that stool. Bonnie looked at the cake and then he ate a piece. "This is really good!" Bonnie said. "Are you liking it?" Dan asked. "Of course I do! Its chocolate, my favorite. How did you know that?" Bonnie asked. "Wild guess." Dan said. And they both ate the cake.

23:30 PM [Dan, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, Freddy and Mike] {Office}

"Okay so at night we play a game. You need to catch the night guard." Freddy explained. "That's not hard." Dan said. "No not at that way. But you can only follow a certain pattern with a certain strategy. And the guard, in this case Mike. Is having camera's, Door's and lights which can stop you." Freddy said. "So he is having camera's to check our position, Door's to keep us out and lights to track us?" Dan said. "Indeed, but everything of that costs power and power is limited at night in our game." Freddy explained. "So if the power runs out. He's dead?" Dan asked. "No, it the power runs out the only one who can catch him then is me. I need to get to the right door and play a song. If that is over then he can get caught any moment. But if the clock reaches 6 Am while the power is out, the guard still wins." Freddy explained. "Okay. I think I get it." Dan said. "Good go to you're new stage. You're not allowed to move yet but that's not a problem." Freddy said. "Why not?" Dan asked. "You'll first need to think of an strategy a pattern and the guard can keep you out. And of course strong and weak points." Freddy explained. "I get it. I'm going to my place to think of a strategy." Dan said. Freddy smiled. "Good but once chosen, you can't go back." Freddy said. Dan smiled and said. "I'm going to choose wisely." Then he walked to his stage with Bonnie who now also starts from the other stage. "Now let the game begin!" Freddy said. And they all walked to their proper spots.

**Hey guys! Dylan here and this is already the end of chapter 9. I only want to say the favorites and followers are rising so quickly I cant believe it! But my update schedule is now normal again so you can expect more tomorrow! But reviews and suggestions are welcome!**

**PEACE OUT ~Dylan**


End file.
